


No Alpha of Mine

by JulesTheQuirky



Series: No Alpha of Mine [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha!Castiel x Reader, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Kink, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Dom Castiel, F/M, Smut, a/b/o au, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesTheQuirky/pseuds/JulesTheQuirky
Summary: Reader is thrown head first into the mating world after a kiss with Castiel. Fighting with her Alpha, will she be able to forgive him for what he did and will she deny her claim?





	1. Chapter 1

I slicked my tongue over my dry lips, exhausted, my head lolling to a side. Thirsty. Hungry. I wheezed in a breath. I gulped and crushed glass grated my throat, my eyes watered at the effort.

The Alpha across from me snorted and pulled on his chains. He was a big ass motherfucker and seemed to resemble a bull. His cock stood erect, huge and straining, tip pulsing, waiting, wanting to bury itself.  His scent invaded my whole being, permeating the room, making my sex ache and ready itself, I could feel my pebbled nipples rasp against my t-shirt, aggravating them.

The Alpha grunted and yelled out in frustration, echoing around the room. He was 100% primal, eyes blown black through his rut.

The door opened and I looked to it. A familiar face walked in and stood in front of me. I saw he had a bottle of water in one hand. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

“Thirsty.” I croaked.

He lifted his water bottle to my lips tipping it up. The cool liquid touched my dry cavern and I relished in the fresh cold taste of the water. The first few gulps eased the glass shards, feeling like heaven to my sandpaper throat.

All too quickly it was taken away. I whined from the absence.

He stroked my cheek.

“You’ll be free when you go into heat.”

A sob emitted from my throat.

He looked at me quizzically. “You’re not going into heat are you?”

I shook my head.

He put a finger to his chin.

“I’ll see if they have the enhancer ready.”

“No… please… stop.”

He looked at me lovingly, his hand cupping my cheek then looked to the Alpha.

“He’s your Alpha, honey. Isn’t he beautiful. Primed and ready. What a beast.”

He was that.

Tears leaked from my eyes down my cheeks, hitting my lips. My tongue swiped at the salty drops.

“I made him for you. The best only for you. Genetically enhanced. Perfect.”

He turned towards the door.

“I’ll be back shortly with those enhancers, darling.”

I cried and in a desperate attempt I called out to him.

“Daddy.”

* * *

I had closed my eyes and drifted off. Distant shouts filtered through my consciousness, rousing me. I lifted my head, a crick in my neck making me cry out. Opening my heavy lids as the door slammed open.

Two Alpha's stormed in guns out. One was taller than the other.

“Get the girl.” The shorter one barked as he went to unchain the Alpha.

He was tall and he smelt good. Better than the genetically modified Alpha. Natural. Behind him the Beast had been set free and the other Alpha was having trouble stopping him.

“Get her out now, Sammy!!”

He shot my chains and I fell. Strong hands caught me and picked me up. I curled towards him. My heavy lids descended and a heavy sleep fell upon me.

* * *

Beautiful blue orbs swam into my vision.

“Cas, not so close.” a familiar gruff voice ordered.

They pulled back and I saw full lush lips and a mop of dark hair atop his head. He screamed Alpha. Petrichor invaded my senses, I imagined standing just after it rained, the sun warm on my skin, the scent permeating my nostrils. The musk of fresh leaves flew in and I wanted to bathe in his scent. My fingers twitched to touch him. I controlled myself, God I was almost panting. Physically I felt warmed by his presence alone.

Two fingers touched each side of my temples. Immediately I felt refreshed, not drowsy. But so damn hungry and thirsty. I was unsure if my thirst went as far as to him.  I sat up but he pushed me back down gently. I looked at him oddly. I wondered what he was.

“Stay. You need rest.” His voice was low and gravelly.

 “Water.” I croaked.

The other two Alpha's came into view, looks of concern written all over their faces. The gruff voiced one had short dirty blonde hair and such green eyes coupled with a rugged handsomeness.

The longer haired Alpha came close with a glass. My hands reached out for the glass. He ignored them and brought it to my lips.

My brows furrowed. I dropped them back to my sides. I was grateful for him taking me away, but I wasn’t an invalid, I could do things. I drank freely quenching my thirst.

* * *

It took me a couple weeks to get back to full health with the help of Sam, Dean and Castiel. I begged each of them not to hurt my father, no matter what he had done. Begrudgingly they all promised.

Castiel was an angel. He could heal, read minds, teleport and could move objects with his mind.

I had bad dreams.

I quickly grew close to the boys, but even more so with Castiel.

Sam and Dean taught me how to hunt. I learnt fast and discovered I was handy with a combat shotgun. They detested my unfashionable use of a fanny pack as an ammo bag, but they soon thanked me when I got their asses out of a pickle.

Castiel wasn’t happy with them teaching me and taking me on hunts. On many occasions he argued with Sam and Dean vehemently, until I stepped in.

If Castiel had his way I would be left alone to my own devices in the motel.

The boys poked fun of our closeness, even joked that Cas could be my Alpha. I rolled my eyes at them whenever it was suggested. But there was no denying the connection. Sometimes in the convene of my own space, usually the motel room, I would think.


	2. Chapter 2

6 YEARS LATER

 

Castiel promised he would keep my father safe.

He lied. They all lied.

I screamed and struggled against Sam as I watched Cas slam his angel blade in my fathers heart. I kicked and scratched, fighting as he held me. Breaking free I ran straight for my father. I dropped to my knees, unable to take it in, empty inside, heartbeat in my ears, the earth still. He stared blankly at the sky, blood pooling around him.

I took in a shaky breath, fingertips stroking his hair out of his face. One by one, the memories came. Pain lanced through me, wrapping around my heart in a vice grip, the harsh sting embedding deep, completely disorientating me. My shoulders shuddered, tears slipping down my cheeks. Memories came streaming in a torrent and I slumped over, clutching my hands to my chest as huge sobs wracked my body.

 My father, the only parent I had, was gone.

I wasn’t aware of a presence beside me until two thick digits came into my blurry view. I hiccupped and watched as they closed my fathers eyes.

Big, strong hands lifted me, pulling me back to the car.

I couldn’t leave him there like that on the ground and panic struck me tightening my chest.

“No! I can’t!”

“Y/N.” Sam’s voice warned me, his hands squeezing my arms.

“I can’t leave him like this!” I sobbed.

“Dean will deal with it.”

Upon hearing the low gravel of his voice anger flared inside me, surging uncontrollably.

I lashed out like a wild animal, striking Cas on the cheek. My palm slammed into his cheek hard enough for it to sting. Sam struggled to contain me in his arms. Castiel tilted his head at me, my hand print reddening his skin. It tore a hole right through me to look at him. Betrayal, lies and despair cut deep inside.

“My little Omega. So tough. Yet so fragile,” He brushed a finger down my face and I kicked out. He wagged a finger at me and tutted. “Dean will build the pyre and he will be cremated.”

Castiel didn’t look at me as he walked away to the passenger side.

“Sam.” I whispered in a last ditch attempt.

He didn’t answer me, instead Sam pushed me into the back of the Impala.

He didn’t care. Neither did Cas.

My supposed Alpha didn’t care and it killed me. Something snapped inside me and everything I felt for Cas was suppressed.

I didn’t want to leave my father behind. I pounded on the car window and yanked the door latch as hard as I possibly could. Castiel’s grace pinned me back and I laid across the back seat staring at Baby’s ceiling. I shook as I tried to fight against his grace.  

 “He manipulated hundreds of Omega's, Y/N. He forced them into heat and made a business out of it. He prostituted them. He kept the Alpha's in chains. They were going out of their minds. Hell, look what he did to you.”

Sam was justifying Castiel’s actions. All I could do was let out a frustrated grunt.

“You’re safe.”

Castiel had just killed my father in broad daylight and Sam was telling me I was safe.

I couldn’t get out. And I couldn’t do anything. The anger in me dissipated and emotion bubbled over. I turned my head, looking at the back of the driver seat and let my tears take over. I know what my father did, but it didn’t mean he deserved to die like that.

 

Back at the bunker I shot out the car like a bullet, before Sam and Cas could stop me.

“You can run, Omega, but I will claim you.” Cas threatened as I escaped to my room. My eyes immediately found the picture of my father and I on the bedside table. I picked it up and clutched it to me. The sting of loss still fresh on my heart, an exhausted sob left me and I put my hands over my eyes. I just wanted my father.

Castiel’s actions replayed in my mind. I laid back in bed, curling up and drowned in misery.

 

A hand held the back of my head, thumb softly stroking my cheek. A soft brush on my lips roused me from sleep. I purred in response, wanting to fall back to sleep. It happened again. Lips parted mine and I sighed in my half conscious state. Lips pressed on mine a little more forcefully. I helplessly gave in to this delicious dream allowing their tongue to seek mine, tasting the spice, passion and warmth the glands ejected. Something hot and cold rushed through my body. Then just like that it was gone. I mumbled my complaints. Off in the distance I heard Dean yell.

 

Days passed, and it burned.

I knew Omegas had heats. I knew they were unforgiving and without mercy, but now I was experiencing it first hand. I had been in the 1%  population of Omegas to only go into heat after being claimed in kiss by their Alpha.

My naïve ass thought it would let up but it didn’t.

I screamed in frustration as another ripple of need punched through my abdomen. I could feel the damp pulse between my thighs. I had never been aroused like this before, had never experienced pain from arousal. Touching didn’t help. Touching made my already sore nipples so much worse, like they had clamps on. Down below I was wet, hot, needy and engorged.

And to make it worse all I wanted was his kiss. His arousal permeated the bunker and my body wanted him. I hated that.

The pain subsided and I swung my legs over the bed. I gritted my teeth, walked out my room and shuffled to the kitchen. I prepared a simple meal of chicken and vegetables. I turned around and lust punched me, making me even more hot and needy. I dropped the glass of water as the pain hit hard, making me cry out and curl up.

“I think it’s time for those injections.” I looked up and saw Cas standing over me. I groaned as another bout of lust ripped through me.

“Not you.” I whispered.

“Let me help you.”

I ignored him. He bent down, picking up the glass and throwing it away.

“I am your Alpha.” He reminded me.

Anger surged through me and I snarled.

“You will _never_ be my Alpha.” I spat.

He picked me up and slammed me into the industrial counter. Arousal crashing into me as he pressed against me, his hand around my throat. I closed my eyes and restrained myself as I felt his heat on my leg.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Omega.” He growled.

The scent of his arousal was heady and was driving me crazy.

His hand retreated from my throat only to caress my cheek. I jerked my face away from him. His touch sent slivers of need straight down to my sex. I could feel the slick coating my inner thighs as I tried to fight it.

“Listen to me.”

I shook my head, prepared, ready to battle. He drew lazy circles on my skin and I shivered in need.

“You lied to me,” I managed to get the words out. “You did this to me and I’ll fight to the end.”

His mouth attacked mine, shutting me up. His kiss was bruising, his hands holding my face. I let out a muffled cry as I fought and surrendered. He took ownership, nipping and swiping his tongue over my lower lip.

Because of my status I relished in that shit, completely high off him.

He cupped my mound and rubbed. Fireworks exploded behind my eyes as I found myself screaming for a release.

He spun me around and pulled my loose cotton pyjama bottoms down. He grabbed the globes of my ass and pushed up. My hands slapped the counter, grabbing at nothing, slipping, squealing against the counter top.

Calloused fingers ran through my sensitive folds and a cry left my lips. God I was wet. His touch felt so delicious, I stretched into it.

I wanted what would happen next. I needed to be sated. I heard the zipper and muffle of material as his trousers dropped.

Broad and hot, the crest of his cock tucked between my wet folds.

“Please.” I whispered.

His hands held me up and he pushed into me. My back arched from the crazy pleasure of being stretched and I cried. I felt myself flex and ripple around him.

He tunnelled inside in three strokes. A scream ripped from my throat and I sobbed at how good it felt. He filled me. Every inch. Invading, stretching and tearing through my virginity with none of the pain I expected.

I allowed him more access by tilting my hips back. He bent over and I could feel his broad chest on my back. His lips at my shoulder, giving me sharp little kisses.

He filled me and I felt every vein, every pulse of blood and I wanted more.

He gave me more. His large hands covered the span of my hips holding fast in a vice lock.

My muscles around his erection tightened as he surged inside me at a punishing and chaotic pace, slamming into me as deeply as possible. My hand slipped and I went to touch my throbbing clit. He slapped my hand away. My gut tightened as he stroked my G spot, making my legs tremble.  Heat swamped me and then everything inside me exploded, a calamity of light and colour which had me screaming his name.

I shuddered through my orgasm, jerking as he continued to thrust; hard, fast, gaining speed. He growled and I felt it, my eyes flew open wide in shock. He was swelling in one place, getting larger, separating as I felt his seed spurt inside.

Another orgasm ripped through me, the violent and brutal pleasure wrenching me from my senses. He snarled and I felt his teeth pierce my upper shoulder.

He growled, his teeth still gripped my shoulder, his cock still locked inside me and the realism shook me. Our dynamic had changed. He was my Alpha and I was his Omega. He had claimed me. For the first time I was scared.


	3. Chapter 3

A claimed Omega. Other Alpha's would sense it, Beta's too. Which fucked me over. No one would touch me for fear of getting their throat ripped out by my Alpha. If an Alpha was denied, well, that meant outcast for the Omega.

Omega's who denied their claim quickly became news to the community. And not good news.

I still had time to choose. I was Omega and like hell would I let other Alpha's dominate me. Sam and Dean were softer than most but hell, if I didn’t obey a direct order things quickly turned south.

I walked into the war room. Dean and Sam both grinned at me. I gave them the finger.

“Well hello to you too, Little Miss Sunshine.”

“Hey, have you set a date yet?”

I stopped and turned.

“What?”

“A date for the wedding.” Sam said casually.

Weddings usually meant you accepted being your Alpha's mate.

I growled.

It had taken them a week to allow me to see them and even longer to come back to the bunker. Any time they neared their Alpha side would dominate from sensing my heat.

I began to walk away up the stairs towards the entrance.

“Hey, come on, we were only teasing.” Dean said.

“You’d think she’d be a little easy going considering.” Sam commented.

My hand tightened its grip around the metal rail. Fuck those guys.

“Aww, come on, Y/N, he’s only messing, come on down.” I hesitated. I knew if I left I would never hear the end of it. I headed down the stairs to Sam and Dean.

“Besides, Cas told us to keep an eye on you. You’re on research.”

My mouth fell open in an ‘O’. Shock and anger flowed through me. What the fuck. I shook my head, hair flying everywhere.

“Fuck no! I’m always in field!! Always! Guys!”

They looked at each other.

“It’s out of our hands Y/N.”

“Why did you agree to it?!!”

“Because you’re his Omega.” Dean said.

“And he didn’t want to get his ass kicked.”

Dean shot Sam a glare.

“I hate this.” I grumbled

“Better get used to it, honey. Cas has got you on lock down.”

It was true. Alpha angels were the worst. They were ten times more protective than any other Alpha. Especially when it came to their mates.

I scrubbed my hand over my face.

Why? Why did it have to be Castiel. Why couldn’t it have been Sam? Sam was my best friend. He and I became close when Dean and Cas were trapped in Purgatory.

Sam got up and walked towards me. I sat down and he sat down beside me.

“I can tell something is off and not because the mating heat suppressants have put you off whack. Is it to do with the fact that Cas knotted you?”

“Ugh why you have to say it like that. So vulgar.”

“Cause that’s what it is.” Dean stated.

“I know you’re scared. I can see it in you since we’ve been back. You’re jumpy. You keep yourself to yourself. You banished Castiel from your room.”

“And whatever the hell you guys did in the kitchen is just wrong.” Dean said gruffly.

I glared at Dean.

“I challenged him. I told him he wasn’t my Alpha.” I crossed my arms.

“What?!!” Their collective shouts made me realise how grave the situation was.

“Why would you do that?” Sam asked.

“Because he killed my father.”

Sam sighed. He knew I was still struggling with the loss of my father. As my best friend he had been there, either at the end of the phone or in person, comforting me. He bowed his head saying nothing.

“Then he took me on the kitchen counter.”

Both boys shifted uncomfortably.

Sam gave me a reassuring smile.

Their scents shifted slightly. I tilted my head to one side trying to figure it out.

“We know Castiel is a bit more confident after Lucifer possessed him. And clearly that’s having an effect on your relationship.”

He learnt a few things all right. I grunted in agreement.

“But you gotta give this a chance.”

I looked at Sam.

“What?!”

“Y/N.” he warned.

I stood up.

“I suppose you would say that, cause you’re an Alpha. You have no idea what it’s like being knotted! You have no idea what it’s like for an Omega! Omega's get chosen Sam, I can’t choose my Alpha! If I had it would have been you!” I yelled, my hands balled into fists.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

Uh oh.

I closed my eyes in instant regret and backed away from the two Alpha's. When I opened my eyes, both Sam and Dean were looking straight at me.

“Well this just complicated things.” Dean commented.

“Sam… that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?” He crossed his arms as he stood towering over me. He wanted answers. His whole demeanour screamed that he demanded them.

There was only word for him right now. Alpha.

His scent overloaded my nostrils and I had to step back for my own sanity.

“I, uh, I-” I stumbled over words

“Well?!” he barked.

Fuck.

It was on the tip of my tongue. Dying to be spoken.

He took a step closer.

My breathing quickened as his Alpha scent engulfed me. Sandalwood, old books and cedar. I balled my hands desperately trying to keep it together. The longer I made him wait, the more my head felt like it was going to explode.

“Alpha!” I yelled.

Everything happened in slow motion.

Deans eyes widened and he turned to Sam. Sam’s eyes darkened. My stomach flipped.

“What the fuck did you say?”

I whipped my head round. My heart stopped as I looked into the eyes of my Alpha.

Fuck. I had called Sam Alpha and Cas had come running.

I was up shit creek now. There was no way I could come out of this without getting knotted by either Sam or Cas.

Dean pulled Sam away, wanting to end this without things getting bloody. Sam growled and pushed him away. He walked towards me with hunger in his eyes.

“Sam!” Dean yelled.

“She called me Alpha.”

I squeezed my eyes shut, grimacing. I could feel both Sam and Castiel’s Alpha in them rearing to butt heads.

“Hands off. She’s mine.” Castiel growled warning Sam.

I opened my eyes and saw them facing each other, sizing each other up. Sam had been a softer Alpha than Dean but hell I did not want to mess with him now. Just when I thought Sam would win this stand-off he broke eye contact.

“Touch her and you die. Find your own mate.” Castiel snarled.

He looked at me.

“Mate.” His eyes roamed down my body and back up. It made my panties moisten and I wasn’t even in heat. He smirked and disappeared.

“Come on Sammy, lets hunt.”

*

Dean couldn’t bare to look at me. Sam had been given an official warning from Cas. Once the Winchesters had gone I showered and made a plan of action. First up I needed scent neutralisers. That way no one would be able to tell. It was safer this way.

I dialled my doctor and demanded them.

“Y/N, you do realise that means your Alpha won’t be able to recognise you?”

Even better.

“When can I pick up my prescription?”

“I’ll write it up and have it ready within half hour.” she sighed.

I ended the call and relaxed. Being Omega definitely had its low moments and this was one of them.

 

I drove to my doctors in Castiel’s car. I wondered if the scent neutralisers would shut off Beta and Alpha senses. Cas’ scent overwhelmed me as I drove. By the time I got there I was a hot mess. A few Alpha's glanced at me and I growled at them. I pushed open the door and I let the receptionist know I was here to see Dr Kline. She smiled at me and I sat down.

After a short wait, Dr Kline called me into her office.

I sat down and waited for her to hand them over.

 “Y/N… before I hand them over, I want to know if you are absolutely sure you want this.”

I looked at her concerned face.

“Of course I’m sure. I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.”

“I know, I know. But you’ve been claimed.”

Claimed. Still that word built such anger in me.

“You want to tell me how that feels?”

The memory of him knotting inside me hit so brutally I had to clamp my thighs together.

“Violating.”

She interlaced her fingers together and looked at me quizzically.

“I couldn’t stop my body from wanting him. I begged.”

__“Please.”__ The memory haunted me. I hated myself for begging.

“Are you denying your claim?”

“I just want to be left alone, and not have others harass me, because , apparently I have an Alpha.”

She nodded.

“Has anyone told you you’re an Omega with Alpha tendencies?”

I looked at her.

“Y/N, you’re Omega through and through, that’s obvious, but you’re short tempered and irritable. Being claimed is bringing those traits out.”

I was always like that. Worse now since Cas had marked me.

“I called another Alpha, Alpha.”

She gasped.

“I set off his rut.”

Her fingers touched the bridge of her nose and she looked pained.

“Why did you do that?”

“Because I wanted to get to choose.”

“Y/N you just told this Alpha you wanted his knot.”

I shook my head. Sam didn’t see it that way, surely?

“You need to be careful.”

“Well won’t these neutralisers hide my scent, won’t they help the Alpha's?”

She nodded. “But it won’t stop theirs.”

My shoulders slumped.

“Tell me why you want to hide your Alpha's?”

“Because it makes me weak. I can’t do anything without wanting his touch.”

“Wanting your Alpha is a sign of companionship.”

“Or just to fuck.”

She sighed.

“I shouldn’t sign these over without permission from your Alpha…”

My eyes blazed at her. What the actual fuck.

“But something tells me you’ll bite my head off if I don’t. See how you do with these. Should you need more, you know where my door is.”

I sighed in relief as she handed the prescription.

Outside, I popped those pills like they were candy.


	4. Chapter 4

I could scent them before they came busting in, guns raised looking for the threat. They saw me and relaxed, then immediately tensed up.

“What did you do?” Dean grabbed my shoulder.

Sam slapped his hand away. Dean gave him a look.

I looked at both of them, then it clicked.

“Why can’t I sense you?” Sam demanded.

“Because I’ve taken scent neutralisers.”

Dean ran his hands through his hair. Sam cussed and threw the closest lamp across the room. I gave them odd looks.

“How the hell did you get them?!” Sam exploded.

 Dean paced up and down.

“We can make this right.”

I picked up my book and began to read.

“Cas is going to go berserk.” Dean whispered.

I shrugged, rereading the same few sentences over again.

“He’s your Alpha, it matters!”

Sam jerked his head up as Dean said Alpha.

I sighed in frustration.

“Clearly I’m not going to get peace down here.” I threw down my book and got up, walking off. I could hear Sam voicing his anger to Dean and himself.

Minutes later Dean apprehended me.

“I should let you know, I called Cas.”

“What?! Why did you go and do that for?!”

“Because I’m the only one thinking clearly, that’s why.”

I couldn’t breathe, as if someone was constricting my airways, paralysing me. Cas would know. Adrenaline ran through my veins like a carp through the river.

“What do you think he’s going to do when he finds out?” I hissed.

“I had to. Calling your Alpha when something is up is priority.”

Anger flared and boiled my blood.

“He doesn’t own me, Dean. Though I’m sure he likes to think he does.”

“You really hurt Sam you know that? He’s fucked up over this mess. He thinks you want to bed him. Is that true?”

I didn’t know what I wanted.

“I just wanted to choose.”

I walked away towards my room knowing I would be safe. No, he wasn’t a monster but he was an angel Alpha. Bad-ass in other words. And if Lucifer hadn’t possessed him he would be easier to deal with, probably less dominant.

I ran.

To the closest place I could think off. My fathers compound. Immediately I was welcomed by the compound leader. He looked at me strangely.

“Clyde.” I acknowledged.

“I can’t smell you. Where are your Alpha’s?” he asked suspicious.

I sighed. “I know, Clyde. And they’re __not__ my Alphas.” I crossed my arms over my chest.

“What about the other one? Wears a trench coat. The one who hangs around with the other two? Your father mentioned him a lot.”

At the mention of Castiel I stiffened. Clyde balanced on one hip and cocked his head at me, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

“Ohhhh, you’re mated, aren’t you?”

Then the smile vanished and he became serious.

“You’re hiding from your Alpha.”

I nodded. He looked annoyed but he let me in and led me to my old quarters. I needed a well deserved break from Castiel and Sam.

1 Hour Later

 

Clyde let me in the meeting room as I had expressed desire to know more about what was going on. That didn’t go down too well.

The Alpha snarled and started to walk up to me but Clyde grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

“Aden. She knows what he did but that doesn’t mean she is to blame.”

The Alpha called Aden huffed.

“Why can’t I smell her. She’s an Omega. Is she mated?”

“Yes, she’s mated.” Clyde stated.

Disgust registered on Aden’s face, like I was filth to him and Clyde looked at me.

“Where’s your Alpha?” Aden asked walking up to me.

“He’s not here obviously.” I growled, crossing my arms across my chest.

“Don’t test my patience, Omega.” He called out my status like it was a disease.

I stood my ground looking at him.

There was a hush in the room. Only other Alpha's stood up to Alpha's, sometimes Beta's, but never Omega's.

Everything inside me screamed at me to look away, but I couldn’t. I challenged the Alpha's stare down. He snorted like a bull rearing for a headlock.

“Stand down, Omega.”

My eyes bugged, I couldn’t. Not now. The Alpha scent dominated around me. I wouldn’t break. I broke a sweat, my heart palpitating fast under my chest. His anger radiated around me, weakening my fire.

“Go get knotted.” He snarled.

His words registered and something roared within me. I saw black.

 

I woke up on a bed. I had a crashing headache and I ached all over.

“What made you think you could challenge him?”

I leaned over and threw up over the side. I groaned, laying back on the pillow.

I licked my dry lips.

“I’ve had enough.”

“Had enough? Of what?”

“Everything. A/B/O status is fucked up. Of being Omega, being treated like shit, like I’m inferior to everyone and not being able to do anything about it. Having an Alpha possess me.”

“Y/N, being claimed isn’t about your Alpha having possession of you. He’s showing the world that you are his. Sure, Alpha's can be deeply possessive but that will let up.”

I sighed.

“The meeting’s been rescheduled. I think it’s best if you don’t join.”

I closed my eyes.

“I know you didn’t know what your father was doing, but everyone here is wary of you. The Alpha's are getting help and the Omega's are scared. A lot of us didn’t know until he was outed.”

I opened my eyes. He smiled a little.

“Hey your scent is coming back.”

I froze. I sat up fast, the room spun and my head hammered, bile coating my throat.

“Need… neu…” I held a hand to my head and swung my legs off the bed.

“Y/N, you need rest.”

No. What I needed was my scent to be neutralized so he couldn’t smell me.

I waved him off and took unsteady steps, I squinted, shielding my eyes from the bright lights as the pain in my head continued. I made uneven steps to the infirmary door. The pounding in my head turned into a crescendo and I blacked out.

 

Warmth seeped deep into my body, right down to my bones, leaving me nice and toasty. And I welcomed it. I snuggled closer to whatever it was, relaxing. I had never felt this calm. It had to be a dream, right? I felt fingers stroke my hair, sending tingles all over my body. I sighed, content. I wasn’t in heat but God did I want sex, evident by the wetness in my core thanks to the erection pressed against me. Mmm did it feel good.

I shifted my hips a little and a wonderful sensation zinged through my clit. I moaned and shivered cause God it felt so good. My fingers travelled urgently until they were pushing at the material separating us. Large hands held mine, stopping me.  

I whined, deprived of a good thing.

My dream. My rules.

With greedy fingers I travelled the expanse of his chest. Hard. And so warm. His cock twitched beneath me. I pressed my clit closer. I purred as he let out a ragged curse, completely primal, rumbling in his chest, vibrations sending wonderful shock waves through me. I licked my lips. Wanted to taste him. Wanted to nip and lick. Needed to.

In the distance, something warned me this dream was too real, too intense, too rich. I pushed it away.

Hands held, scrunched into my hair. I bit my lip and decided. Just one kiss. I closed the gap but before our lips touched he pulled his away.

That wasn’t playing fair.

“Y/N.” He growled.

I took a deep breath in to smell the wonderful scent accosting me. Then I froze. I opened my eyes and looked up.

I bolted upright. I was out of bed as quickly as I could untangle myself from him and tear myself from his embrace, stumbling a little from weak legs.

“Y/N…”

I shook. I cannot have just done that.

“How did you find me?”

“I followed your scent.”

Fuck. I hadn’t managed to get them in time.

I looked at him. Blue eyes blown with lust, dark bags underneath. His hair was tousled and sexy, a 5 o clock shadow on his jaw, shoulders slumped. It annoyed me how much it concerned me.

I crossed my arms. He looked at me, a damn smile lifting his lips.

I remembered who had started touching first, who had been demanding. It hadn’t been him. It had been me crawling all over him like a fucking Omega in heat.

I punched a number in my phone, turning away from him. From the corner of my eye he was shaking his head with that stupid smug grin on his face.

Fuck him.

But I wanted to. I was readying, juices gathering between my thighs. I itched all over to be touched. To be held in his arms. To be warm again.

“Dr Kline.”

“I need more.” I snapped.

“More what?” she sighed.

“More suppressants.”

“I can’t give you any more than you’ve got. You’ll need to go to a compound specialist if you’re feeling the heat in between cycles.”

I growled.

“I’m at compound 361.”

“Dr Hanover will see you. He’ll want permission from your Alpha.” Her tone was clipped.

I hung up and wanted to throw something. Anything.

“Don’t be mad, Omega.”

His tone was playful.

I stormed off to Dr Hanover’s office. Behind me Castiel followed.

I bashed the heel of my palm on his door, almost hitting his face when he opened. I put my hand down and stomped inside, pushing past.

“All right…” he muttered. “You got a fierce little Omega there.”

“I want suppressants.” I snapped.

He walked behind his desk and sat down.

“And you’re okay with this?” He looked to Castiel.

“Hey, I asked. Not him!”

His eyes turned to me. Then he sighed.

“How much are you taking?” he asked.

“Get Dr Kline to send over the records.”

“Don’t be difficult.”

I glared at him.

Castiel’s presence put me on high awareness. His scent began to fog my brain, making me struggle to concentrate. I had to pull through this. I shot daggers at him and he looked at me like he was superior to me. His hands gripped the edge of the chair. I looked back to the doctor.

“250.”

“A day?”

“No an hour. What do you think?”

“If you’re going to be like that I won’t continue this appointment.”

My teeth gritted and I kept my mouth shut.

“250 a day is high. Much too high for you. I suggest we lower it.”

“No. Suppressants for in between heat.” I all but ground out.

He looked quizzically at me.

“I know you do them. Dr Kline told me.”

“What Dr Kline forgot to inform you of, is that, yes while we do do suppressants for in between heat, they’re also ineffective for claimed Omega's.”

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!

I wanted to scream.

“What makes these so different to my regular suppressants?”

“There’s a different drug in them. When tested they didn’t work on claimed/mated Omega’s.” He informed me.

“Then what do I do? Take my regular ones?”

“There’s nothing you can do. Why don’t you tell me your regular dietary needs.”

“Why do you need to know that?”

“Basic medical information here.”

“I eat, morning, noon and night. In between I have beverages.”

“Like?”

“Coffee.”

“Any snacks?”

“Chocolate, potato chips, ice-cream, doughnuts, frozen yoghurt, the list is endless and this is pointless.”

“How often do you drink alcoholic beverages?” He asked with a sigh.

“Couple times a week.”

God I wanted one now and could think of nothing better to do than kicking back while having a beer with Dean. Well except one thing.

He nodded.

“Proper meals?”

“Yes. Sometimes a burger or two on the odd occasion.”

“All right. Do you masturbate?”

I froze. I sensed Castiel’s intrigue. My fingers tightened around my arms and I looked away, feeling like a petulant child.

“I’m not answering with him in the room.” I stated calmly.

“Y/N… if your Alpha wishes to stay-”

“Then I wish to leave.”

He covered his face with his hand and muttered something intelligible. “We need to get this over with so I can tell you if there is actually anything I can do to help you.”

He could go fuck himself. There was no way in hell I was telling him.

The truth; every god damn day, since he had knotted me. It was driving Sam and Dean up the wall. Getting off wasn’t good enough.

I glared at Castiel and he gave me a curt smile.

“Everyday.” I told the doctor.

“Once or twice a day?”

“Jesus!” I threw my hands up in the air. “What does it matter, just tell me already!”

“One more thing. Just how long have you been his Omega?”

“Not long.” Castiel said.

“Do you sleep with your mate?”

“No.” Castiel said.

Hanover looked to me.

“Are you denying your claim?”

I didn’t know.

“Can you or can’t you?” I ground out.

He looked from Castiel to me.

“Fine, I can tell you. You don’t need suppressants in between heats, like I already told you. Your body is more than likely emotionally reacting to your Alpha. Lay off the chocolate and coffee. Masturbating isn’t going to help with your high heats. In between or during. It’s only going to make it worse. I will lower your suppressants for your heats. Your irritability and short temper-”

“I have Alpha tendencies.” I butted in. I already knew that.

“No. You’re denying your body the touch it craves from your Alpha. When you mate it releases endorphins. Not mating regularly with your Alpha will make you cranky and frustrated.”

What the fuck. Was he fucking serious?

I was shaking in anger.

I stood up, pushing the chair back, it screeched across the floor.

I had never been this angry before. Never had it radiate from my head to my toes.

“That. Is. The. Biggest. Load. Of. BULLSHIT!”

“OUT! Now!”

Don’t worry I was gone.

No caffeine. No chocolate. No masturbating. No nothing for the bad little Omega mate that didn’t want to fuck.

I charged back to my quarters, livid, Castiel hot on my heels.

I reached for my bag, Castiel’s hand caught my wrist seconds before I made contact. I yanked him off with a snarl and grabbed my bag.

“Dean told me.”

I ignored him and rummaged through it. When I found what I was looking for I pulled them out. My hands shook so much I could barely open the box. I slipped out a pocket.

“Don’t.” he warned.

I popped two pills.

“Just did.”

I was against the wall in an instant. Pinned. His body flush against me. He knocked the neutralisers out of my hand. His hard on pressed into my back. Felt his breath on the shell of my ear.

“You’ve taken your last, Omega.”

Damn he sounded pissed.  

I chuckled darkly.

“Know any other positions?”

“Don’t tempt me, mate.”

I snorted. I wasn’t even on heat.

“I don’t need you be on heat to have you fucked and knotted.”

My sex clenched deliciously at the threat.

“I know you want my kisses.”

Ached for. Wild hot ones. All over my body. Like the ones in my dreams.

“Want my touch.”

His fingers traced my ear and trailed down my neck, teasing the mark he made before sliding down the sides of my body to rest on my hip. My stomach flipped. My toes curled. Warm tingles travelled down. I bit my lip, fighting to restrain myself.

“The next time I do, I’ll have my way with you.”

He stepped away, taking all the warmth with him.

“You had your way with me and look what that got me. Mounted, fucked and knotted, then left to figure out what the hell happened. I’m really anxious to repeat the experience, can’t you tell?” Damn my voice was heavy and breathy. I sat on the bed.

“You shouldn’t have said what you said.”

“What, so it’s my fault now?!”

“Keep running your mouth, Omega, and we’ll see how fast the mating heat can jump right back into your system. Don’t push me.”

He was dangerously calm.

My outrage wouldn’t let me keep quiet.

“I dare you!” They were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

I should have known. Something inside my brain screamed at me to stop. I was past caring. He was blaming me for the way he had fucked me. Hell no was I gonna take that.

“What did you say to me?” His voice deepened, roughened.

“You heard me, __Alpha__ ,” I sneered. “I dare you.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was the wrong thing to say. He was an Alpha. They took dares and bets seriously. Both challenged the core of their dynamic within.

He was on me like a shot, climbing over me, his hands grabbing my ass and bringing me to the centre of the bed. His eyes blazed with rage and lust. He snapped my hips up slamming onto his bulged erection.

Sweet, pure, electric pleasure pressured my clit, making my legs go weak. I moaned intensely, eyelids fluttering, my hands fisted the sheets.

He wrapped my legs around him and trapped me, his hands either side of my head. He ground his clothed sex against mine. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, shuddering from the intensity.

“You were always a temperamental little thing.” His voice guttural.

In seconds he had me breathing heavy and my thighs trembling. I could feel slick gathering between my legs.

Hands raked through my hair, he peppered kisses across my jaw down to my neck. His lips sucked hard on my neck, fistfuls of my hair in his hands, causing tiny pin pricks of pain as he pulled.

Tendrils slithered turning into hands around my legs, eliciting delectable sensations. The invisible hands travelled over my body, my breasts, kneading and rolling them making my heart race. Fingers pinched my nipples and I arched my back, rolling my hips, Castiel’s erection rubbing against my slicked clit.

He played me. Nimble phantom fingers tweaked my nipples, then turned into lips and latched on as the fingers travelled south, around my inner thighs, stroking the velvet lips before plunging inside me. I had to grit my teeth to keep myself from crying out.

Inside he stroked slowly, turning me inside out as his Grace massaged my G spot.

I shuddered, unable to control the throb between my legs. He rubbed his clothed erection hard and slow, drawing the tingles from my clit. He was everywhere, my neck, my breasts, my clit and that sweet spot, making me tremble.

I writhed underneath him, sweating, fighting the impending orgasm. Cas was taking his sweet time and I shuddered, edging closer.

Fuck. I was hella close. My breath was short. His forehead pressed against mine. Castiel’s breath ragged. His eyes not leaving mine as he edged me closer.

And closer.

“Cuh, Cuh…”

He bit his lip. Heat tightened in my gut. My hands clutched Castiel, fingers clenching.

“Let’s ask Cas, he’s meant to be in- Oh fuck!”

Deans shocked voice was a splash of ice water I didn’t need.

“Get out!” Cas’ voice was feral. “Fuck sake, Dean.”

It was gone. I let my legs fall. I closed my eyes and breathed hard.

Fuck Dean. Had be been seconds later, I’d be screaming out, cumming hard.

Thank God for Dean. He had aided my fight.

I didn’t know whether to strangle him or not.

I opened my eyes.

Cas was watching me. Eyes navy from lust.

“This isn’t over, mate. Challenge me again and I will be buried inside that tight little pussy of yours. Fucking you all night long. Think about that, Omega. Cause I will.”

He disappeared.

I stayed there getting my breath back. I shivered from being without his touch and warmth.

*

I avoided Castiel like the plague. But I couldn’t avoid Sam and Dean even if I tried.

For a couple days Deans cheeks would flush pink when he saw me and then he’d go make up some sorry ass excuse to leave. At least Sam had the decency to stay.

I kicked back with a cold one. I dismissed Hanover’s professional opinion as a little more than bullshit and elected to find a new compound doctor. Thank God there was more than one.

I didn’t know what was worse. Being in heat or aroused in between. Emotional reaction my ass.

Sam walked in with a steaming mug of coffee. I could smell the fragrant aroma. It wasn’t fair. No caffeine. Sam was teasing me and I didn’t like it. Not one bit. I narrowed my eyes at him as he bought it to his lips, his eyes on me. I drank my beer and feigned interest in the magazine.

Fuck.

I necked my beer. What I really wanted was a frothy sugar sweet cappuccino. Or a black coffee. Whichever I got my hands on first. Cas had locked all my treats and snacks, sealing it with his angel juju.

“Interesting magazine there.”

I nodded. It wasn’t. I wasn’t even reading it.

“You know its upside down right.”

Fuck!

I put the magazine down and gave him my best puppy dog impression.

“One coffee. Pwease. Better yet, one sip.” I bargained.

He shook his head smiling.

“I can’t. Cas will know. Then my ass will be on the line.”

I groaned.

“But I need caffeine.” I whined like a child.

“It’ll be better for you in the long run.”

I leaned closer.

“Please Sammy,” I leaned further in. “You’ve always been my favourite, Sammy.” I made my voice go a little husky to reel him in.

He looked at me. There it was. Desire. In his eyes. Jackpot.

“You should go.”

I shook my head. Liquid luck had given me courage to do the next thing. I shifted, lifting my leg and moved over him, sitting on his lap. He didn’t know what to do with his hands.

“Y/N…”

I put a finger to his lips and shook my head.

“Don’t say anything.”

I wanted to touch his hair. To feel it between my fingers. My hand betrayed me and pushed his hair back from his eyes. Soft silken locks slipped through my fingers. My heart pounded in my chest echoing in my ears as I leaned closer.

Our lips encased in a kiss and I melted. I mewled as his lips caressed mine. My hands tangling in his hair. God it felt so right. Sam shifted, his hands holding onto my waist, then he cupped the back of my head leading a fiery kiss, igniting me. Yes, yes, yes. I wanted this. Wanted every bit of Sam. Wanted to be bathed in his touch.

His tongue swooped in claiming mine. I tasted coffee and something unmistakably that was Sam. His hands grabbed my ass as he stood up. I wrapped my legs around him and clung to him. His large hands sent shivers of need travelling straight to my core.

I found myself dropped on the table. Big hands pulling my legs to the edge, my sex flush with his clothed erection. I moaned as his lips reclaimed mine, a hand holding my head, the other sliding up my t-shirt. I slipped my hands underneath my fingertips touching his abs, traversing up resting my palms on his pecs. I hooked my leg around him tighter, heel on his ass. Deft fingers tweaked my nipple, making me cry out.

“So, hows it hangin’.”

I whipped my head round to see Castiel leaning against the wall, chin resting on his hand, index finger on his lip.

Oh fuck. Oh shit.

I was away from Sam in a flash, pushing him back, sliding away, ignoring the feeling of unease laying like lead in my stomach.

“I thought I specifically told you if you touch her, you’d die.”

My eyes bugged. He wouldn’t. Surely?

I found myself rushing over to Castiel as he stepped towards Sam. I grabbed the lapels of his trench coat.

“Wait! It wasn’t Sam. It was me. All me. Don’t hurt Sam! I propositioned him. I flirted. I kissed him. I-”

“Wanted him inside you?” He finished looking at me in a wicked way.

I gulped and nodded. He sighed.

“What am I going to do with you, hmm?” he asked.

I looked up at him, innocence on my face.

He shook his head. I released my hold and stepped back. He was calm. Way too calm. Castiel had never been like this. It didn’t sit well with me.

He tutted.

“Aren’t you mad?”

“Very, Y/N. Incredibly livid. It’s taking every ounce of me not to smite Sam before me.”

Y...you’re not going to?”

“Do I detect fear?”

I held my chin up, defiant. “Of course not.”

The wicked smile curved his lips again and his hand held my chin, thumb tracing my lower lip.

“Hmm. I’m gonna fuck that pretty little mouth of yours.”

His words had my thighs damp with moisture. He walked round to Sam. Sam at 6ft 4 looked like a deer in headlights.

Cas stepped right up to him.

“Cas.” Sam said fear in his voice.

Cas socked him one, hard. I cried out, putting my hand over my mouth.

“That’s a warning. You don’t touch her. Even if she wants you to. You run the hell away. Am I clear?”

I saw Sam nod on the floor, holding his nose. The distant sound of running footsteps became louder and Dean rushed in the room, panting.

“Sam!” He yelled and ran over to him. Dean looked at Cas as he knelt beside his brother.

“What the hell ,Cas!”

“He touched my Omega.”

Dean looked to me, eyes blazing.

“Take it out on her, not my brother!”

“Oh, I intend to punish her accordingly.”

Liquid heat rushed straight to my core leaving my legs weak.

He turned to me and I looked away. All I could do was stand stupidly.

“Don’t act coy now, Y/N.” I felt his hand around my wrist.

I found myself in another room, in a completely different place. I looked around bewildered, then at Cas. He smirked.

“You thought you’d be spending your heat in your bedroom, did you?”

I looked at him quizzically.

“Oh Y/N. Your punishment is to spend your heat with me.”

Fuck.

“Without those damned suppressants.”

Double fuck.

Then it came back. My confidence, my defiance, my fight.

“You can’t do that!”

“I can. You are my Omega. My mate. And if you just stopped fighting me and challenging me every step of the way-.”

“You killed my father. You think I want a mate who did that?! I’m reminded of it every time you’re near!”

He grabbed my other wrist.

“He didn’t deserve you as a daughter. All those things he did to those Omega's. All those things he did to you! He created a genetically modified Alpha. An Alpha who was worthless. He was a beast. He would have killed you. You rather he was alive?”

I looked at him, tears blurring my vision.

“Yes.”

“6 years Y/N. We gave him ten and he threw it in our faces. Seeing you, I thought he’d at least show some compassion. But he didn’t.”

I blinked and tears fell from my eyes. Damn, I was crying in front of Cas.

“He was still my father,” My voice shaky and cracking. “Not some random scientist.”

“I know, baby.”

He let me go and I walked away from him. I kept my distance for a while, stewing on his words.


	6. Chapter 6

Could I really accept him for what he did? Deep down my heart knew, but my brain was fighting all the way. I walked around the log cabin he had teleported us to.

It was large and spacious. Everything in here was permeated with his scent, sinking deep within the wooden eaves and structure, wrapping around me like a blanket.

Outside, the sun warmed my skin, the light breeze whispered through my hair and the gentle fragrance of flowers wafted past my nostrils. I couldn’t deny that it was truly beautiful out here. Trees lined the cabin and the gravel drive. Flowers populated the front yard in a firework of colours. Birds sang, leaves rustled and there wasn’t a sound of traffic.

I breathed in the fresh air and stayed a spell.

Pain pricked my womb. I glanced down then looked back at the cabin. My heat was coming. I didn’t want to stay here. Not without my suppressants.

Castiel stepped out and stood beside me.

“I can’t stay here. Not without my suppressants.”

“I don’t think you understand the concept of punishment.”

I looked, he had his arms folded and had changed from his usual get up. He was wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. Damn did he look good.

“I need them.”

“Well maybe you should have left Sam alone. Did I mention you’re in my bed for the week?”

What?!

“No! You didn’t! You can’t do that!”

“Of course I can.”

I stomped back inside, but to go where? I couldn’t go to my room. I didn’t have a room and I didn’t know where anything was. I let out a growl of irritation.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out. It was Dean.

__

__Hey darlin’ have fun on your week with Cas ;)_ _

 

I groaned. Stupid. I put my phone away. Everything in the room looked homely. Soft cushions on the red plaid settee, warm décor inviting me in. A rest wouldn’t hurt.

I sat down, the cushions uber comfy. I kicked my sneakers off and laid my body, putting my head on a cushion. Stress melted and weariness solidified, and I found myself drifting off.

 

I woke up, finding my body half off the settee. A slick heat between my legs, gut wrenching cramps and a sweat that could out beat any fever. I groaned and held my stomach. Castiel’s Alpha scent swamped me. I couldn’t think of anything else but him. Where was he? What was he doing?

I rolled off the settee and curled up on the carpet as a powerful cramp tore through. I cried out. When it had subsided I shifted. My breasts were heavy and tender in my bra. I sat up, swiping my hair away that clung to my forehead. I worked quickly, ridding myself of the constricting material, but now I had another problem, my nipples raked against my cotton sweater. I groaned out as spikes of pleasure imploded inside me.

My clit throbbed and all I wanted was Castiel. Inside me.

No.

I forced myself to stop thinking about it.

I pulled my phone out, fingers clammy and texted Dean.

__

__Need suppressants. RN!_ _

__

Within seconds I got a response.

 

DEAN: __No can do sweetie. Don’t wanna get decked by Cas. Ride it out or give him a little sumthin-sumthin ;)__

__

Ugh. Damn him. I dropped my phone in exhaustion. I closed my eyes desperately trying to think of a way out of this. Could I bargain with Cas? I shook my head. No. It wouldn’t work and I’d end up in bed. All week. With no sleep.

I opened my eyes to find Cas standing over me. His blue eyes stormy with lust and concern etched on his face. He held out his hand. I shook my head.

 

For three days this continued. Cas was a gentleman. He didn’t touch me, only looking over me. I took cold showers at least three times a day to cool my skin. The second I got out my skin heated and I began to sweat profusely.

I screamed out in frustration and started humping the pillow when he wasn’t around. It didn’t help nor did it alleviate any of my heat.

“Having fun there?” he asked.

I jumped and turned around. He had caught me. I curled up in embarrassment. I groaned.

“There is a simpler solution and one we’ll both enjoy.”

I shook my head.

No.

If he touched me I’d want to fuck and fuck and fuck. It was better this way. No matter how painful it was. But oh Lord was I tempted.

“You’re making it worse for yourself.”

I know I was. Oh God he was so aroused. I could smell it on him. It made me pant. Just a couple more days and I was done with his punishment.

Everyday I woke up pressed to him in the most extraordinary warmth. My sex wet against his erection. No cramps, no sweats, just insane lust pumping through me.

 

The fourth day Cas was ratty and impatient. I shuffled to the kitchen and overheard him on the phone, outside in the back yard.

“Do you know what it’s like?! Having her pussy pressed on my cock all night, Dean?! And I can’t do anything about it because she won’t let me!! She won’t let herself!! And I’m going crazy!! I never knew she had this much restraint but God I’m losing mine. And I’m an angel!!”

Great. He was talking to Dean about me. Now Dean knew how bad the heat was. By the sound of it, he was in a rut. I sighed and moved away from the cupboard having grabbed what snacks I could lay my hands on. I took my snacks outside to the front porch. Out here his scent wasn’t as rich as inside the house. Thank God. I opened the potato chips and snacked, feeling conflicted with myself.

I hated Cas for what he did. I really did. But I so badly wanted him to get between my legs. I craved it. I pressed my thighs together. Just thinking about it brought on a whole other level of cramps with kicks of arousal. I curled up screaming. Moments later I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Enough now. This is the worst you’ve been.”

“It’ll ease!!”

His hand stayed on my shoulder.

“No. It won’t. It will continue to get worse. And you could die.”

I groaned.

“Come, come to bed.”

God, if he said come one more time I was going to.

“No…” I groaned weakly. I waved him off. “Your scent is too strong.”

“So you want to attract every other Alpha going for miles?”

“Apparently I’m mated, so it won’t matter.” I grunted.

I hated how my body needed the touch of its Alpha. Castiel’s scent warped my mind and enveloped me into its clutches, making me needier and hotter. It made me thirsty for his touch.

I slid off the porch bench, hearing Castiel groan.

“Y/N your pussy is so wet those thin little panties are damp.”  

Outraged horror exploded inside me as I looked down, seeing the faintest of dark prints against the light pink material. I pulled my nightshirt down, gave him a contemptuous look and stormed away.

Fuck. I remember all too well what happened in my last heat. I had challenged him and he hadn’t the restraint to let it go. His dynamic coding wouldn’t allow him. And I had wanted him, excited when his arousal pressed on me, had liked the feel of him stretching me and taking me, claiming me as his.

It also scared me beyond anything. He was an angel. I was human. I knew it wouldn’t work in the end.

“Where are you going to run to?”

I turned around to him.

“Three more days and it’ll all be over.”

“Three more days is more than enough time to knot you.”

I glared at him.

“And you wonder why I don’t want to get into your pants.”

“Oh, au contraire little Omega. I know you want to.”

“I wanted to get in Sam’s.”

His eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth, his hands fisting.

“Careful what you say.” He growled.

I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning on a hip, pissed.

“I’m not some object you can possess Cas. I’m a human being, with my own thoughts, actions and voice. I will say what I want and do what I want. You’d rather have me stored away, all in a cupboard for yourself. Sam treats me like a person. Sam isn’t possessive. Sam lets me do-”

His hands were on my upper arms, his lips pressing against me, cutting me off.

“Don’t. I can’t bare you talking about him.”

His hand tilted my chin up. His arousal pressed on my stomach.

“Does it hurt, Cas? Knowing I want him?”

“Like knives.”

“Good.”

Castiel growled. I admit it gave me such thrills to see Castiel worked up.

“What I want more than anything is to throw you down on that sofa and take you, again and again, to cover you with kisses, to wipe his touch from you, to wipe any thought of him away.”

Desire flooded my core.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh I would and you know it. Just like I also know you’re denying the connection there is between us. I’m not stupid Y/N. For us to even be mates, there must be a connection.”

“You’re mistaken.”

He leant closer, his hands on my hips, lips by my ear. I tried hard to ignore the tingles travelling down.

“You forget, I’m a celestial being,” his eyes locked with mine. “I can hear your heart speed up, especially when I touch you. I can sense the blood rushing through your arms, your chest, your thighs. I can sense your arousal without even having to touch you.

“I knew exactly how you felt just after I took you. Your fear screamed through my mind , and honey, the anger you radiate chills other angels to their vessel's bones. Sometimes your thoughts are loud and clear for me to hear. I know you don’t want me to know that deep, deep down, covered up by the hatred are your true feelings.

“I know you hate being an Omega, but what you hate even more and can’t seem to come to terms with is the fact that I am your Alpha. And you can’t bear it. You hate the fact you love me and you’re denying your claim because you don’t want to love someone who killed your father.”

I pushed him back, turning away, a sob in my throat.

“Everything inside you is screaming to hate me. Everything inside you is screaming to ignore all those feelings you’ve pushed down. To forget flirting, to forget the flutter your heart once had for me. To forget the connection we built up over the years, the trust, the friendship, the secret infatuation. Well, there’s a fine line between love and hate, and I think you’re doing one hell of a balancing act, but you’ll fall.  

“I knew you were mine as soon as I met you but I wanted you to figure it out for yourself.”

I wiped my tears away, hating him for bringing everything up to the surface. It wasn’t fair.

“I knew you were a virgin.”

I blinked my tears away, my hands clenching into fists.

“ And you still did it anyway. Just like that. And don’t you __dare__ blame that on me. I wasn’t the one who chose.”

“I didn’t think.”

“I know that!!” I shouted finally turning around to him.

“I was hell bent on proving to you, on locking inside you. On sating both of us. An Alpha's primal urges doesn’t leave a lot of room for thought.”

“Yeah, well, I bet you’re happy.”

“Yes, Y/N. Completely. I have an Omega who fights, bites back and can’t stand to be around me, no matter how she feels.”

I was surprised, Cas knew sarcasm.

“Lucifer changed you.” I stated.

“I asked him to.”

Shock registered on my face. I was at a loss of words. I couldn’t believe this. First he had allowed Lucifer in his vessel and then he allowed Lucifer to change him. My chest heaved from the news.

“But I loved you.”

It came out before I could stop it. I closed my eyes, squeezing them tight, on the verge of breaking loose. I wiped away the tears threatening to spill with the heels of my palms.

Fuck. Dammit. It was out now. I didn’t want to see his smug face.

“I know you did,” He said quietly. “Honey, your heart sang whenever I walked in the room, whenever you looked at me, whenever we spoke, even from the slightest touch. But I needed the change that Lucifer granted me. I’m still me, just improved.”

“So you knew how to fuck… Whoopee.” I muttered.

Castiel snorted.

“No, honey. I knew how to do that. Let’s just say he taught me a few things.”

“Like what?” I crossed my arms.

“The things that used to confuse me no longer do.”

“So literally everything.” I couldn’t stop the bitter edge in my voice.

“Don’t be bitter. It’s not very becoming.”

I glared at him.

“Not once have I heard an apology. Are you even sorry?”

He stepped towards me and I let him.

“Everyday. I wish it hadn’t been me. I wish I hadn’t betrayed you. I wish with every fibre of my being it had been someone else,” Both his hands held my face. I couldn’t look anywhere except his bright blue orbs. “But it was, and I can’t change that. I have to live with your heartbreak. And the betrayal. I have to live with my excuses: I was doing it to protect you. I did it because he didn’t deserve you and I’m so very sorry.”

 It may have been the heat, but I felt a ball constrict my throat and the corners of my eyes stinging with tears. I took in a shaky breath.

  “I did everything because I love you,” he whispered.

Oh God. I fucking loved him. Loved him so much my heart could burst.

Tears leaked from my eyes and he wiped them away with his thumb. They wouldn’t stop, my eyes blurred and I let them fall, he enclosed me, wrapping his arms around me, my hands fisting his flannel shirt as I sobbed.

I cried for my father. I cried because I loved Castiel. I couldn’t deny it any longer.

“And now?” His question hung in the air.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked up at him, again his thumbs wiped away any remaining tears.

“And now.” I whispered.

He grazed his knuckles down my cheek, a faint smile on his lips. My heart beat faster as he leant down, both his hands coming to hold my face, those beautiful blue eyes never once leaving mine. Sweet summer rain and the peaty autumnal must of leaves invaded my senses and I felt as if the sun was warming my skin. His forehead rested on mine, pink full lips ghosting over mine. My heart fluttered and gave a leap in my chest as they finally descended on mine. Sparks of light exploded behind my closed eyelids, and my fingers clutched onto his flannel shirt, the world slowly disappearing around us.

His lips moved perfectly against mine, caressing, passing every ounce of his soul in sweet soft lingering movements. A wave of warmth spilled out from my heart as I lost myself in his all consuming love. Spreading out rushing to all over my body: the cracks in between my toes, the crooks of my elbows, the tips of my ears. Every inch of me saturated with love.

He pulled away breathless. I shook my head and pulled him back down to my lips. My eyes squeezed tight and I let myself go in the kiss. It turned passionate and deep. My hands traversed the expanse of his chest, his breath turned short, panting because of me. Every movement of his demanding lips, every clash of his tongue on mine made me realise what I had been missing. It was right. And perfect.

I was an idiot. A fool. A fucking moron.

Castiel stepped forward, my legs tangled with his and I lost my footing. I grabbed hold of him as I fell back. I hit the rug with an oomph, Cas landing on me. His sapphire eyes on mine and I could feel a blush creep into my cheeks. He smiled, giggling a little and I couldn’t help but do the same.

I nodded. I wanted this. Wanted him.

His lips captured mine in a tender kiss, my hands raking through his hair before he trailed butterfly kisses down my jaw and neck. His fingers soft on my hip, tracing patterns. A shiver ran through me. His hand slid down my body and back up, slipping his hand up under my nightshirt. My stomach fluttered as he ghosted over. A gasp emitted as his hand enclosed around my breast, his thumb raking over the peaked nipple.

His hands made quick work discarding the item, throwing it behind him. I fumbled with Cas’s flannel shirt, trying and failing to unbutton. He pulled away, his eyes never leaving mine and completing the job I couldn’t. My eyes flickered lower as his hands made quick work of his jeans, pushing them down and pulling them off.

His arousal tented his boxers and I couldn’t help but stare. His eyes met mine glinting in the low light, sharing desires unspoken. His thumbs hooked under the band and pushed them down, until they dropped, pooling around his feet. He stepped free. I couldn’t avert my gaze.

For the first time I laid eyes on his cock. Thick, well-endowed and erect, the tip glistening with pre-cum, gently resting on his abs. A little intimidating.

He knelt down before me, hands travelling up the length of my legs. I bit my lip as his hands curled under the band of my panties and pulled them off in one fluid motion, tossing them over his shoulder.

Excitement nestled low in my belly and lower as he settled on me. I could feel the hot, blunt head on the entrance of my core. Castiel shifted, his knees coming up under my thighs, his hands sliding down my arched back, resting on my hips. He teased my entrance eliciting a groan. His body covered me, lips kissing, hands holding, fingers lacing as he slowly entered me. My hands tightened, feeling the delicious sensations as I stretched to accommodate him. His lips left mine, resting his forehead against mine, fully inside. My legs hooked over his taking him in just that little bit deeper.

Oh God. Oh fuck. I needed this. I wanted this. Wanted him to make love to me. Wanted him to show me exactly what I meant to him.

I opened my eyes and saw his blue ones. Forehead still resting on mine. He hadn’t even started moving and I was panting, my heart a sledgehammer in my chest.

Castiel’s kisses travelled from my lips, to my jaw, to my neck as he began to pump at a slow and steady pace. A soft moan escaped me, a hand left mine to hold my hip, leaving my hand bereft of his touch. My hand slid down his back, feeling, holding. Every time he bottomed out our hips kissed.

He surrounded me and I like it. I liked having him all over me until I melted, until all I could smell was him, until all I could feel was him, until he and I were one.   

He loved me deeply and beautifully until I was trembling beneath him, my fingers curling in his hair. He knew my body better than I did. I felt myself clench around him, convulsing, heat tightening in my gut as he edged me slowly. I wanted to. I did. But fuck, he was playing me so well. I held fast to him, body arching, whimpering, begging for release.

A kaleidoscope of colours burst like flowers behind my lids, stars flashed as pure euphoria crashed down taking me momentarily away. Waves upon waves smashed down washing over me like a tsunami, leaving me screaming.

Castiel pumped through the convulsions around his cock. I felt his release, felt the swelling, the burning stretch of muscle and tissue. Felt the violent throb of heavy veins pumping into nerve endings that screamed from the additional intensity. It wasn’t pain. It was too intense to be pleasure. I was locked in a a world of sensation so brutal I screamed out his name as I felt the first furious blast of his seed erupting into my already sensitive sex, and the additional width, locking him into the clenching muscles, set off a harder, stronger eruption that seemed to centre in my womb.

I was coming hard, each detonation jerking my muscles, tightening them until I cried out in fear and wonder, lost within Cas, holding tight as flames raged over me. Pleasure tore through and a sense of completion overcame me.

I was aware of Castiel kissing the mark on my shoulder, his hand in a bruising grip on my hip, our hands locked together, unable to part.

His knot pulsed again and I shuddered, giving a weak cry as another detonation of release triggered a smaller explosion inside me as the mating knot throbbed hard against sensitive nerve endings, sending another current of electrical pleasure sizzling through me. It was too much pleasure. Too much sensation. I felt tears falling from my eyes.

Fingers wiped my tears away, scooping my head into his hand. His cheek stroked mine before placing his lips on mine.

He eased out and I sighed drowsily. My limbs languid and heavy. My eyelids fluttered, giving Cas a sleepy smile.

“I love you.” I said softly, almost a whisper before I closed my eyes, sleep claiming me as he held me in his arms.

 

I woke up hungry, content. It was a strange sensation waking up in bed after falling asleep on the floor. I stretched my arm out, my hand feeling the slightly warm but empty sheets. I sat up bringing the sheets over my nakedness. I slid out of bed, stretching my limbs to find they were a little sore. I spotted my nightshirt and made a beeline for it. I slunk it over my head, dressing fast. I padded out of the room and listened. I couldn’t hear anything. I made my way down the stairs, it wasn’t until I heard a muttered cuss coming from the kitchen that I even knew he was in at all.

I stopped by the doorway, watching him. He had food everywhere, pots everywhere, and a stack of washing up.

He turned around and saw me. He smiled sheepishly.

“It was meant to be a surprise.”

“What the mess?”

He rolled his eyes and pulled me in for a hug.

“No.” He kissed my forehead and brushed the hair out of my face.

“You slept well, I take it?”

I nodded, making his face light up.

Something bad inside my gut churned. I had to say it now.

“Cas…”

“Hmm…” He answered nuzzling my neck.

I stepped away from him and he looked puzzled, then concerned.

“Cas, don’t. I know we have a bond. I… I’m aware of that. But I’m also aware of the fact that it won’t last. You’re an angel. I’m a human. You’re immortal Cas. You will forever stay just as you are and I… well we both know the answer to that one.”

He smiled and shook his head.

“What? What’s so funny?”

I wiped a stray tear.

He took my hands in his.

“It doesn’t matter-”

“What?” I pulled away. “Yes it does!”

He pulled me in again, this time wrapping his arms around me so I couldn’t escape.

“No Y/N. It doesn’t because after the ceremony I will lose my wings. I will age and I will, in effect, be human.”

I looked up into his blue eyes. What the fuck.

I couldn’t find the words.

“What!!!”

“Are you not happy about that?” He asked, confused.

“Of course. But what the fuck? So every angel will lose their grace??!! Who the fuck would want that?”

His fingers traced over the creases my brow made and stroked my cheek.

“When an angel finds their one, they’re happy to give it up. They want to. I would do it for you right now in a heartbeat.”

I looked at him, studied him, taking in his serene smile and amorous eyes. My heart clenched.

“Won’t you miss it?”

“I will. Wings are handy, I wont lie-”

“You won’t be able to heal people or other angels. Your grace, will be gone. You won’t have powers.” I butt in.

His hands cupped my face.

“I love your concern for me, Y/N, but I will be fine. I’ve been human before, albeit temporarily, but I still experienced everything you did. I’ve felt love and anger, jealousy and sadness. A thousand other emotions you’ve felt. I’ve discovered what my favourite food is, what it’s like to sleep. And I’ve learnt to drive. Something you’ve never managed to do. Besides, when we’re ready to ascend to heaven we can. Our bodies will be renewed, my grace will be restored and you my sweet, will be the best angel.”

“How do you know all this?”

“Because I’ve seen it,” He passed me a sandwich and I accepted, biting into it. “With other angels.”

“Does this mean you’ll be less domineering?”

He arched his eyebrow. Damn him. Damn that eyebrow. Slick gathered between my legs and he smirked, his eyes darting down.

“Finish your fucking sandwich, so I can bend you over the counter and tell you what for.”


End file.
